Cho Chang
by JulitaMalfoy Granger
Summary: Cho Chang. Suena mal hasta el nombre. Todo el mundo la criticó, todo el mundo la juzgó, pero ¿quien sabe lo que pasó? o que penso. Descubranlo


Me encantan los tópicos, pero concretamente uno. Las guapas son tontas. ¿Por qué? Se puede saber que gen dice que las chicas podemos ser solo guapas o inteligentes. Y no me importaría tanto, si no fuera porque mi vida siempre ha estado atada a él.

Ya de pequeña, me vieron bonita, y lo asociaron rápidamente con tonta. Nadie nunca pensó en regalarme libros. Me regalaban ropa. Y no es que me desagrade la ropa, al contrario, pero si no fuera por Estrella, mi institutriz des de pequeña, nunca habría tenido cultura ni ganas de aprender, me enseño tanto como cosas muggles como mágicas, porque era squib. Puede, que eso también fuera influenciado por mi madre, model primero, y luego tuvo que ir a trabajar al ministerio cuando tuvimos un pequeño percance económico. Ella siempre se había preocupado mucho mas de la ropa que llevaba que de mí. Estrella, hizo que tuviera más ganas de aprender, y animó mi inteligencia por encima de todo.

Habéis oído el dicho de no juzguéis un libro por su portada. Mi portada decía belleza, y en el interior venía la inteligencia. Cuando entre en Ravenclaw, pensé que las cosas cambiarían. Era la casa de los inteligentes, y yo estaba allí. Dos más dos son cuatro, pero no contaba yo con que los magos no aprendían matemáticas de forma obligatoria. Y entonces encontré que también se me daba bien actuar. Tan bien, que construí una mascara que me separaba del mundo exterior. Yo tendría que haber sido actriz. Tenia mucha experiencia en ello. Toda mi vida, había sido una gran parodia.

Y os preguntareis, ¿A quién le interesa la historia de la niña que aparte de inteligente era bonita? A nadie, porque piensan que su vida es perfecta, huelen competencia, y necesitan pensar que nadie puede ser bueno en todo. Y yo quedé etiquetada en Hogwarts también como "Guapa". Tuve montones de admiradores, que se lanzaban, pero mi primer y gran error fue Cedric Diggory. Él, vio en mi, algo a parte de belleza. Popularidad. Y no digo que fuera un mal chico, todo lo contrario tenía un gran corazón, pero nunca intentó ver si havia algo dentro de mí, y pensé, bastante acertadamente, que los chicos me buscavan solo por mi belleza. Pero no seremos crueles, el pobre tampoco puvo mucho tiempo. Murió y quedé destrozada.

Pero retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo. En ese mismo año, vi un cierto interés que tenía Harry Potter por mí. Las malas lenguas, es decir casi todas, dicen que solo me refugié en Harry por despecho, o para buscar aún más popularidad, pero creí, que ese niño tímido, testarudo y tierno, intentaría cuando logró algo, llegar a mi corazón. Así que después de un verano entre sollozos y un otoño con ED, disfrutando cada día, y auto convenciéndose de que la querría por cómo era, nos besamos debajo el muérdago. Recuerdo que me cayó una lágrima mientras lo besaba. Una lágrima que fue como una liberación, en la que decidí dejar atrás a Cedric y darme una nueva oportunidad.

Salimos el día de San Valentin, y paseamos un poco por Hogsmead. Recuerdo lo alegre que me sentí de no parecer superficial cuando Pansy Parkinson me ladró que tenía un gusto espantoso, y empecé a fijarme en su físico entonces. Le propuse de ir a Madame Pumpie, un café que me habían recomendado unas amigas diciéndome que seguro que me lo pasaba bien allí. Cuando vi donde me habían llevado las maldije interiormente, pero cualquier buena actriz sabe reponerse de una sorpresa muy rápido. Vi a Laura Stapner a la mesa del lado, pero ella no me vió, estaba demasiado ocupada con los labios de Roger Davies. Harry nop paraba de mirarlos incomodo. Me sentí mal, cuando supe que él pensaba que solo lo había traído allí para imitar a las parejitas unicelulares que plagaban el lugar, daba por hecho que yo conocía el lugar. Mi furia aumento cuando me dijo que si podíamos ir a comer con Hermione Granger. A ella sí que se había dado el lujo de conocerla, y a mi me juzgaba primero sin saber, y luego me botaba por otra. Intenté hacerle entender que quería hablar con él, y saqué a Cedric en la conversación. Quería saber que sentía al respecto, ayudarlo y que él me ayudara, pero solo obtuve el pasar sola el Día de San Valentin.

Nadie puede decir que no lo intenté de nuevo, pero cuando juzgo a Marietta sin conocerla como había hecho tanta gente conmigo no pude más. I mi mundo se me estaba derrumbando. No como tanta gente por la Guerra. Me parecía un hecho lejano, ya que no me importaba morir, y la única persona a la que había querido y me había querido de verdad ya estaba muerta. Y no hablo de Cedric sino de mi institutriz. Lo que paso fue que abrí los ojos. Vi que mis "amigas" se reían de mí porque "lloraba". ¿Acaso me faltaban motivos? Decidí luchar llegada la hora, porque no temía morir, y prefería morir ayudando, a todas esas personas que no habían hecho nada por mí, a cualquier otra cobarde opción.

Tranquilos, no morí, si no no estaría escribiendo esto. Al final de mi vida llegó la felicidad. Conocí a la persona que rompió mi mascara de actriz, y me vió de verdad.

Y cuando os pase, os acordareis de mi,

Cho Chang


End file.
